


Can You Hear This Prayer? (Cause Someone’s There for You)

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: #Variandenfensesquad, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rapunzel tries to help, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: In which Rapunzel checks on Varian shortly after he finds his father encased.





	Can You Hear This Prayer? (Cause Someone’s There for You)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Death.  
Me not writing about musicals? Surprising.  
What’s not surprising is how much I love this show-

A gasp echoed throughout Varian’s house.  
The boy looked up, tears of anger and vengeance streaming down his cheeks and clutching Rudiger to his chest.  
There stood Rapunzel, her face white as a ghost.

“Varian-“  
“YOU!” The alchemist bellowed. “HOW COULD YOU?! THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!” He pointed at his encased father.  
“I’m so sorry-“  
“NO! YOU DID THIS TO ME AND MY DAD!”  


Rudiger wriggled out of the grip of his owner. Even he was scared of him. Just a few hours ago he was a warm, friendly boy. It’s scary how one event can change someone so much.  


The princess looked down at the ground. “I had to save the kingdom.” She murmured.  
“I LOST THE CLOSEST THING I HAD TO A FAMILY!” He choked out, trying his best not to cause another flood of tears. Rudiger curled up against his leg in an attempt to comfort him.

He sniffled, and quickly wiped his eyes.  
“...it’s okay, you can cry.” Rapunzel reassured.  
And so he did.

He covered his face with his hands, and more tears finally came spilling out.  
Rapunzel slowly approached her friend. “I’m so sorry, I can’t imagine how you feel right now.”  
Varian didn’t respond, he just kept sobbing his eyes out. She didn’t blame him.  
So, the princess squeezed his shoulder. Surprisingly, he didn’t pull away.

“I could try to help you free him.” She offered.  
Varian looked up, and wiped his eyes. “You... you would do that?” He asked in a small voice.  
“Of course! I’d do anything to fix this!”  
The boy sighed. “F-fine, gimme a minute.” Tears still were falling down from his cheeks. Rapunzel nodded.  
He took a few deep breaths. “Alright, I’m ready.” He said.   
“Great!” Rapunzel grinned   
“...but I’m still mad at you.”   
“Fair enough.”   
That afternoon would be filled with attempts to free Quirin.   
But it would all be worth it.   
After all, Rapunzel would be anything for her friends, even if they were pissed at her.


End file.
